Case closed the what if saga story 1
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Ok what if rachel shrunk seriously what if she became a kid 2


Chapter 1

Rachel where are you?

It started as a normal day for conan going to school, Doing homework and then coming back to deal with Richard being a moron. Typical day but then Conan walked out to find Rachel and saw her leaveing the store. "hey rachel. " he called he was still smiling over the fact that he kept his secret so well. for Conan was in Fact Jimmy Kudo and the one who is really solving all the cases.

Conan and rachel turned around after they saw some yelling and two men dragged them away. One had a gun and kept it firmly on her. Conan woke up with a start another dream. Conan had been haveing many dreams involveing him and Rachel being in danger.

Rachel on the other hand was off walking and the other three kids that usually hang out with conan come walking behind her. "hey rachel." Said Amy. In her mind she had a plan to use Rachel to get Conan to herself later this week. It was so obvious she liked conan.

"Hey shouldnt you kids be at home. It's pretty late." Said Rachel. Amy and the others looked at her laughing. "Its some night festival thingy at our school conan said he wasnt going we are on the way there now. "Said Mitch. George remained silent eating a doughnut.

Rachel stared at them before remembering there was some fair that was going on starting rather late at the school and Conan showed no interest in it. "you know what ill walk along with you kids.." Said Rachel. Rachel didnt know it then but she was being led into the amount of trouble Jimmy had been trying to shield her from.

A man dressed in black with a mask stepped in front of them with a gun. (It was aimed at rachel.) "get behind me." She whispered to the three kids. She was hoping this guy would just rob them and leave she couldnt bear the thought he would possibly kill any of them.

"Rachel Moore." She flinched at the sound of her name. Another man came into the picture he was the one who said it. He was wearing a red dragon mask as opposed to the one with the gun who looked like a weired panda. "Well we have a message for Jimmy. " Said the one in the panda mask.

"And what message is that and if you hurt any of these kids ill pound you both." Said Rachel. "such a bold statement for someone in your position i want you to tell Jimmy we know hes still alive and we are on his trail and when we find him its all over got that?" Said the one in the red dragon mask. She nodded hopeing now Jimmy will tell her whats going on finally. The panda masked one pulled the trigger and Rachel screamed and fell the other kids try to help Rachel to the hospital.

Conan was annoyed Richard was bitching because Rachel wasnt home. Conan opened the door and ran off in search of rachel. By the time he left he saw the lights of the fair thing at the school. Amy came crashing into him. She had stayed behind to go tell Conan and Richard where Rachel was. She promptly told Conan some guy shot Rachel while she was protecting her and the guys.

Conan grabbed her hand and dragged her back to Richard and had her tell Richard what happened then they all took off in Richards car and they caught up with the other kids and drove on. They had Rachel sitting in the front she looked like she might pass out.

They got to the hospital it was all a blur for Rachel. One day later Rachel was still out and not awake. Richard and Conan were at her side. Richard worried about her. Conan worried but at the same time trying to figure out what happened he figured amy didnt tell her everything. Soon Richard left the room to call Rachels mother who was on her way there at the time.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Conan. "Rachel tell me what happened it kinda felt like amy left some details out or forgot or something." Said Conan Rachel thought good about her response. "I will only share those details with Jimmy." She said closeing her eyes again. Conan was slightly angered because he knew he was Jimmy but she didnt.

It was at that moment that Conan decided he would tell her the truth the doctor came back and said she could go if she wanted Richard was relieved and Rachel pretended she didnt remember anything from when she was shot. Conan led rachel to his room.

"rachel i have to tell you something that may be hard to believe." Said conan who shut the door. "see this watch" fires a dart at a kitty he brought in "it knocks people out then i use this bow tie of mine " he set it for richards voice "and i basically make richard say what i want during a case" then he changes it again to jimmy "And once in a while i call you from a phone like this" Said conan

Rachel sat down with all the thoughts rushing into her head. "Rachel those guys after me gave me a poison tried to kill me but instead of killing me it worked like a fountain of youth potion. I couldnt tell you Rachel or you'd be in danger but i see now your in danger any way. " said Conan

Rachel then followed conan to Dr. Agasa . Where Rachel suddenly felt extremely tired and to conans shock collapsed. Rachel then shrunk. in her sleep also to the shock of Conan. When she opened her eyes Conan was looking at her.

"What's wrong Conan?" she asked not knowing the change in her voice. Conan held up a mirror and to Rachels shock she was as yound as Conan. 'We are in this together now i guess Rachel wether I like it or not' Thought conan.


End file.
